deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
All Tape Recorder audio files
Tape #1-Starting the Investigation “''This is Roger Howard, on a special assignment on the island of Banoi. I'm investigating illegal logging and clear cutting that's not only damaging the ecosystem here, but costing the people of Banoi billions. I've been told that my life might be in danger as those behind this illegal activity will stop at nothing to protect their criminal enterprise. As a precaution I will be leaving a trail of recordings wherever I go, so that if something were to happen to me, the truth would still be told. I'm leaving now to meet with an informant who I believe could rip the lid off of this investigation.” — Tape Recordings #01 Tape #2-Meeting the Informant “''I'm approaching the location where I'm to meet my informant. I must say, everything seems oddly quiet and deserted here. I'm a little concerned that my informant has been exposed. I hope he's alright. The door appears to be ajar. Mr. Aonomo? (Door opens) Hello? Anyone here? Oh, Jesus. Oh, my God. There's, uh… there's blood everywhere. I don't see a body, though. Mr. Aonomo? (Snarling noise, background fighting) What the hell? JESUS CHRIST! Oh, my God! (Grunting, smashing sound) OH, my God… whoever that was… I think I just killed her. Bashed her head in with a fucking lamp. She was out of her mind. She tried to bite me, for Christ's sake! She must have been seventy years old… (Groaning) Someone else is back there… I gotta... I gotta get out of here.” — Tape Recordings #02 Tape #3-Chaos in the Streets “''(Panting) Oh, fuck. I had to throw away my jacket, uh, there was so much blood on it. I would go to the authorities, but, uh, yeah. I'm afraid they wouldn't believe this. That a psychotic seventy year old woman attacked me and forced me to kill her? (Traffic noises) Uh, there seems to be some sort of a traffic accident. Man, it's even more chaotic than usual out there today. Uh, uh… excuse me. Driver, any idea what's going on? I mean, why are all those people… You know, uh, I got an idea… Why don't we… why don't we turn around? Looks like… (Screaming and panic sounds) Jesus? What the fuck? I don't know. Uh… We might be in the middle of a, uh, terrorist attack here. Uh… People are running in panic, covered… covered in blood… and it seems that… (Glass shatters) Oh my God, OH, MY GOD! JESUS! FAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Background fighting noises and tape stops)” — Tape Recordings #03 Tape #4-Hiding in the Slums “''Okay, is this thing on? Testing? Testing? A few other survivors and I have made it to the city to find food and shelter. We are holed up in the slums, hiding in a rat-infested building. We're trying to fortify it the best we can to keep out… keep out what? Ah… Keep out… I don't even know what. It's, uh, heh… It's like something out of a… out of a goddamn horror movie. It's gotta be some kind of an illness. But I'm not a doctor, I don't know what kind. But what I do know is that people appear… well, they appear to die and then they get up, they rise up and… their minds are gone. They attack those who I presume aren't infected yet and… I know this is… this is going to sound really crazy, but they eat human flesh. (Gurgling) Did you hear that? They're massing outside. Shit. They know we're in here. People… people need to know what's happening here. It's the only reason I'm still recording these fucking messages. So people will know what— (Window breaks) Oh, shit, shit, they're getting in! Shit… Fuck… (Recording breaks)” — Tape Recordings #04 Tape #5-Message for the Family “''I'm so sorry, Karen. I'm really so sorry. I know I haven't always been there for you and Jakey. I know I haven't been the best husband or father. I know you told me I'm always on the road… always working on the next story. And surprise, you're right. But I'm recording this for you and I'm hoping someone will find it, because I don't think I have much time. I'm hiding in the back of a small store. They don't know I'm here, but I can hear them. They're looking for me. Jakob, I'm so sorry I won't be there for you. Won't see your ball games or help you with your homework, not that I was ever very good at that… (Nervous chuckle) Oh, fuck.” — Tape Recordings #05 Tape #6-A City in Ruins “''I was so exhausted I couldn't help but sleep and in the morning, the infected were gone. I don't know where they went, maybe they found other survivors. But I'm making a run for it. This city is in chaos. Buildings are burning. Wrecked cars cover the streets. At first there was looting, but… now there's no one. The dead are everywhere. Where are the fucking police? The military? Why haven't they— wait a second. Wait a second. There's someone up ahead. Oh, man. It looks like a little girl. She's sitting in the street next to a woman who looks to be dead. Her mother maybe? The girl's crying. Ah, Jesus Christ. Her face is buried in her chest and she's crying. I can't just leave her there… alone. She's about the same age as my son. No more than six. Oh, fuck… Hello? Hey sweetie, are you okay? Honey? Maybe you should come with me. Sweetheart, I… (Shrieking) Oh my God… her face… it's covered with blood. Shit… Oh, God! (Background fighting noise and tape stops)” — Tape Recordings #06 Tape #7-Heading into the Jungle “''I'm riding in a four by four, following a group of survivors heading into the Jungle. Apparently, someone on the radio is leading them to the source of this sickness. There's supposed to be some kind of, uh, a lab hidden in the jungle. Could this be some sort of experiment gone wrong? Some kind of animal-borne disease, like swine flu or bird flu, that's mutated? If this spreads beyond Banoi -- if it were to hit a major population center -- it could be the end of everything. People need to know what this is. Maybe they can - LOOK OUT! (Tires screech, crashing sound)” — Tape Recordings #07 Tape #8-Something Big Coming “''Okay, we hit some kind of animal and the car careened off the road and down an embankment... ah, through the trees. The driver, my driver, is badly hurt. I think his leg is broken. Wait, wait, I'm -- I'm hearing something else, too. What the fuck is that? Something's coming. Oh, my God. Something big. Oh, my God — it's an orangutan. (Growling) Oh, fuck. Jesus Christ, it's infected. It's the animal we hit. It should be dead. Why the fuck isn't it -— (Gunfire) The driver is trying to kill it! SHOOT IT! It has him! Oh, my God! (Snarling background noises)” — Tape Recordings #08 Tape #9-The Lab The infected animal tore the driver right out of the car. I'm sorry, but I didn't even try to help him. I just... I ran. I kept on running until I couldn't hear the driver screaming. Somehow I found the lab. A few of the guards thought I was infected. They almost fucking shot me, but they didn't and thank God, and now I'm inside. I'm safe inside. But this complex -- it isn't -- it is not -- defensible. A group, however, is preparing to leave the lab for the island prison. It's designed to house the worst of the worst. So it's a fortress. If the infection hasn't spread inside, then it may be the last safe place. The last chance any of us have to survive this...” — Tape Recordings #09 Tape #10-The Prison “''Karen, Jake, I don't know how long I can stay coherent. I can feel the sickness inside of me. They say the first symptoms are a high fever and man, I'm sweating. The fluorescent lights are blindingly bright. We made it to the prison and thought we were safe, but the infection. It's everywhere. There is a contingent of prisoner survivors, but before we could reach them, we were attacked. And get this, the one who bit me was missing half his fucking head and half his fucking teeth. And he bit me. Shit... (Chuckles) Hey, but guess what. I showed him. I took him off at the fucking neck with my machete. Good thing no one saw me get bit and my sleeve covers up the wound. But it's festering and it's spreading inside of me. No one must know.” — Tape Recordings #10 Tape #11-Documenting Symptoms “''I've decided that I’m going to document the symptoms. Maybe my experience can help the doctors figure out what this is. Okay, so I’m hungry. I’m fucking hungry. A gnawing, burning, screaming need, so fucking PAINFUL I can’t even think. They’re gonna see that I’m turning. I’m so sorry, Jakob. I’m so sorry. I’m working so hard to hold onto any thread of sanity I can’t even think, I can’t even remember what I’m trying to say. Why am I so fucking ravenous? I feel like my fucking skin is on fire! Like someone is driving nails into my fucking forehead. Stop it… STOP IT! Jakob? Hey buddy. Why are you afraid of me? It’s me. It’s your dad. Jakob?!” — Tape Recordings #11 im still trying to find a video with it so i will upload it as soon as possible Tape #12-It's Covered in Blood “''(Snarling) Guard #1: Look out! Behind the door! Guard #2: Kill that fucking thing! (Gunfire; weapons fall silent) Guard #1: Oy! What’s that on the ground? Guard #2: No, it’s not a phone. Must be some kind of digital recorder. Don’t pick it up. It’s covered in blood. Just leave it. (Footsteps retreat, door slams shut)''” — Tape Recordings #12